Way I hate clones
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Sometime after Shego join's Kim Possible we find out the real reason way she has a strict no cloning policy. Contains Kigo


Shego vs. Sage

**I do not own the characters there owned by Disney. I hope they don't sue me I have no money. Also I hope the fans don't hate me for this one. I don't own Spartans.**

'They say your greatest enemy is yourself; it got way too literal for me one day.'

'It started as an easy mission. Kim, Ruffs, the Moron and I were going to stop Dr. D. This was the first time he has done anything since I fell in love with and joined Kim. And what did he come up for it? A mutant duck army; I can't believe I was working for him. Well it was easy an easy mission until we were staring at way I hate clones so much.

"Shego when you quit on me I was upset, but I made a replacement." The Blue man said  
>"Please don't say you cloned me." Shego said with dread"Please let it be a robot or a Frankenstein's monster or something."<br>Dr. D laughed and said "Well, I tried to clone you. However I ended up with something else."

Then he waked in Shego's worst nightmare. He might not have looked that scary, but seeing the body she was born in standing before her. He had the same green skin and eyes, but he was more built and had short hair.  
>"It can't be!" the green woman said<br>"Yes it can, Shego," His voice was gravelly and deep. "You can call me Sage."

'There he was; the body I was trapped in when I was born was standing before me. Could I beat him? Was I strong enough to save the day this time? I had seen many things as both a hero and a villain, but the face of my former life was not one that I would ever have expected. At least now it was not the face of a prison made of flesh; he was my adversary.'

The two green fighters ignited their hands. Kim and Ron could not believe what they were seeing. For the most part the two green warriors were like a twisted reflection of each other. They were moving with the same mind and fighting spirit. The people there were feeling the intensity the room was being charged with there drive to bet each other. Sage was less graceful then Shego but they were definitely using the same style. There was no banter exchanged or insults fired. Just punches, slashes, kicks, and plasma. Nobody could bring themselves to do anything but watch staring in awe. Soon the green man was on the ground.

"You crossed a line this time Dr. Dweeb!" Shego snarled "I can put up with so many things, but this isn't one of them."

There was fire in her eyes; from the way Shego was moving. Kim could tell that her girlfriend had murder in mind.

Kim threw her arms around the green woman.

"Don't do it Shego. You're not a killer"

Shego responded "Kim, he still needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, believe me, I agree." Kim said.

The green woman reignited her hands and put an evil smile on her face.

"You made a man out of me, so I'll make a woman out of you Draken!"

Dr. D was shocked to hear this but his biggest surprise came next.

"Go for it sweetie." Kim said

"Shego, you can't do this. Please don't. Anything but that" The doctor begged

"You will get used to it. I sure did." The black haired woman said with a wicked laugh.

And before he could react to it, Shego tock aim and fired completely destroying his manhood. The blue man fell down and passed out from the pain. Kim called Dr. Director and had the brightly colored men thrown in a global justice prison.

On the way back home, Kim wanted to ask Shego about the fact that Shego was transcended. But she did not know how.

"This won't change how I feel about you." She evenly said.

"I know that, princess. I was going to tell you, but I couldn't. I really am a woman and I always was one. Just it's the body didn't always match. I went through a lot to make it so it does."

"I love the result. And everything about you."

"I know that pumpkin. Thanks. And if we ever want kids, I have a deposit in the Go City Sperm Bank. My parents convened me it was a good idea."

'Hay after everything else it was no big deal to admit that.' Shego thought to herself.

"Some day, we will have kids.'' Kim said before kissing her "Whether it's a boy, girl, or anything in between we will be rocking parents."

"I would love that, just as long as they don't call me dad."

'So now Kim knew, and she understood. Not that I didn't think she would. I feel better about myself. I faced my inner demon and came out on top and I still have the best girlfriend ever Kim Possible.'


End file.
